Yokohama Ryusei
Perfil *'Nombre:' 横浜 流星 (よこはま りゅうせい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yokohama Ryuseithumb *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 174 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Sello discográfico:' Universal Music Japan *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Dramas *Shiro demo Kuro demonai Sekai de, Panda wa Warau (NTV-YTV, 2020) *4 Bunkan no Marigold (TBS, 2019) *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *Hajimete Koi o Shita Hi ni Yomu Hanashi (TBS, 2019) *Ani Tomo (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Shiro to Kiiro: Hawaii to Watashi no Pancake Monogatari (Amazon, 2018) *Kareshi wo Ron de Kaimashita (dTV, 2018) *Kaijuu Club Kuusou Tokusatsu Seishunki (MBS, 2017) *Debusen (Hulu, 2016) *Sennyuu Sousa Idol Deka Dance (TV Tokyo, 2016) *JK wa Yuki Onna (TBS-MBS, 2015) *Ressha Sentai ToQger VS Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Gattai Special (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ressha Sentai ToQger (TV Asahi, 2014-2015) *Real Onigokko: The Origin (TVS-Chiba TV-tvk, 2013) *Kamen Rider Fourze (TV Asahi, 2011) *Secret Girls (Lookout, 2011) Películas *Inakunare Gunjou (2019) *Cheer Boys!! (2019) *L-DK Hitotsu Yane no Shita, (Suki) ga Futatsu (2019) *Ai Uta (2019) *Ao no Kaerimichi (2018) *Rainbow Days (2018) *Ani Tomo (2018) *Honey (2018) *Tenshi no iru Toshokan (2017) *Kiseki: Sobito of that Day (2017) *Zenin, Kataomoi (2016) segmento "Ibu no Okurimono" *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (2016) *Shukatsu (2016) *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQGer the Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland (2016) *Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams (2015) *Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie (2015) *Eagle and Hawk (2014) *Ressha Sentai ToQger: The Movie - Galaxy Line SOS (2014) *Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014) *Maruyama, the Middle Schooler (2013) *Joker Game (2012) Teatro *'2017: BIOHAZARD THE Experience *'''2017: Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 THE STAGE 〜さよなら絶望学園〜2017) *'2016:' Yami Kariudo (闇狩人 舞台) *'2015: '''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 THE STAGE 〜さよなら絶望学園〜) *'2015: Bushi Byakko Mononofu Shirokitora (武士白虎 もののふ白き虎 -幕末) *'2013: '''CLOCK ZERO (CLOCK ZERO 〜終焉の一秒〜 舞台) *'2013: 'Moonlight Rambler (Moonlight Rambler 〜月夜の散歩人〜 舞台) Anuncios *Kracie Foods Mentos (2015) *Yamaha Motor (2015) *Shizuoka Gakuen School (2012-2013) *Eikoh Seminar (2011) Videos Musicales *NMB48 - Ferry / フェリー (2016) *Fo'xTails - Innocent Graffiti (2015) *Yusuke Kamiji - lemon / 遊助 (2013) *ZONE - treasure of the heart 〜キミとボクの奇跡〜 (2012) *BREAKERZ - CLIMBER×CLIMBER (2011) Discografía 'Singles 'Digital Singles' Reconocimientos *'2019 100th Television Drama Academy Awards (Winter):' Mejor Actor de Reparto (1er Lugar) por Hajimete Koi o Shita Hi ni Yomu Hanashi Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''Escuchar música. *'Habilidades:''' Kyokushinkai. *Es ganador del 2011 7th International Youth Karate Championship Competition 13-14 Year Old Men's 55 Kg Division Championship First. *Graduado de la escuela de preparación artística EBiDAN. *El 23 de octubre de 2014 lanzó su primer photobook titulado "innocent". *Se graduó de la revista Nicola men's model en marzo de 2015. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Sitio Oficial (Universal Music) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yokohama Ryusei.jpg Yokohama Ryusei 2.jpg Yokohama Ryusei 3.jpg Yokohama Ryusei 4.jpg Yokohama Ryusei 5.jpg Yokohama Ryusei 6.jpg Yokohama Ryusei 7.jpg Yokohama Ryusei 8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JDebut2018